Dilabrak
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Di suatu SMP, ada 4 orang yeoja populer, hubungan mereka sangat erat, sampai suatu ketika...  baca aja deh! RnR please? supaya author tambah semangat bikinnya...
1. Chapter 1

**DILABRAK**

**GENRE : HUMOR, DRAMA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING : GENDERSWITCH, GA PAKE HYUNG2AN  
>READERS, NI FF AUTHOR BIKIN BERDASARKAN KENYATAAN (BKN FF DONG KALO GITU) AH BODO AMAT, POKOKNYA SAHABAT AUTHOR ITU DILABRAK SM ANAK KLS 1 SMA, AUTHOR SAMPE PENGEN NYEKEK TU ANAK KLS 1 SMA (author jd Ryeowook, sahabat author jd Sungmin)<br>ENJOY YA READERS!  
>JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, KRITIK DAN SARAN!<strong>

Disebuah SMP yang bernama SM Ballad Junior High School, ada 4 orang cewek yang cantik-cantik, populer, pinter dance, de el el. Mereka adalah Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, Lee Eunhyuk dan Kim Kibum. Mereka bersahabat erat sejak SD (aslinya mah author sm sahabat2 author beda SD) Kemana-mana pasti berempat. Kecantikan mereka juga memikat kakak-kakak kelas 8 dan 9. Emang sih, mereka baru kelas 7, tapi dalam beberapa bulan, wuuuiiiihhhh…..udah populer banget. Menurut anak-anak yang lain, yang paling cantik itu Sungmin, yang paling imut itu Ryeowook, yang paling nggemesin itu Kibum dan yang paling pintar dance itu Eunhyuk. Mereka semua udah punya pacar, kecuali Ryeowook. Meskipun populer, tidak berarti mereka sombong. Mereka ramah-ramah, baik dan rajin menabung (?)

"Pagi Wookie, pagi Minnie, dan pagi Hyukkie.", sapa Kibum. "Pagi, Bummie.", jawab mereka serentak. Setelah Kibum menaruh tasnya disebelah tas Wookie, mereka mulai bergosip dan bercakap-cakap ria. "Eh, eh, kalian tau Donghae nggak?", tanya Hyukkie antusias. "Tau, Hyuk, emang kenapa?", tanya Wookie. "Kemarin, aku ditembak sama dial oh.", jawab Eunhyuk berseri-seri. "WUATTT? Berarti ini adalah roh Hyukkie dong? Ya Tuhan, semoga arwah Hyukkie diterima di sisi-Mu, amin.", kata Wookie ga nyambung, saking polosnya. "WOI! KIM RYEOWOOK! Ditembak itu maksudnya dijadiin pacar tauukkk! Kamu ini emang tipe cewek polos nyerempet idiot, padahal ketua kelas!", sambet Sungmin (author beneran ketua kelas loh *ditabok readers karena nongol*) Wookie hanya cengar cengir. "Maap, mianhe, sorry, Min, kan aku ga tau. Kamu terima gak, Nyuk?", tanya Wookie. Eunhyuk menoyor kepala Wookie, "YA! Jangan panggil aku Kunyuk! Mentang-mentang aku doyan pisang! Ehmm….ya aku terima dong!", jawab Eunhyuk berapi-api. "CIEEEE! Sekarang Kunyuk udah punya pacar! Pacarnya Hae, lagi!", seru Kibum hyper. Eunhyuk menggaplok kepala Kibum pake penggaris besi yang atosnya amit-amit. "Aduuuuhh….sakit Nyukk!", protes Kibum. "Salah sendiri! Jangan bilang-bilang dulu dong! Entar kalo aku dilabrak gimana? Kan banyak tuh yang suka sama Hae!", ujar Eunhyuk. "Mian, mian, jadi kalian backstreet dulu nih ceritanya?", tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangguk. TEEETTT! "Eh udah bunyi tuh bel, ntar istirahat ke kantin yuuuukk?", ajak Wookie. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka mengikuti pelajaran dengan khidmat

TEEETT! "HOREEE!", seru murid-murid kelas 7A senang. "Ehm, student, please sit down, first, we must pray together, and then, all of you can't enjoy your ISTIRAHAT!", perintah Henry sonsaengnim, guru Bahasa Inggris mereka. "Uh, Henry sonsaengnim gak tau Bahasa Inggris-nya istirahat. NDESO!", protes Kibum. Henry sonsaengnim hanya cengar cengir gaje. Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka berhamburan keluar, kayak kutu antre beras (?) Keempat cewek populer tadi pergi ke kantin, sesuai arahan Wookie. "Eh, eh, omong-omong soal Hae, aku ngaku deh, aku udah 1 bulan pacaran sama…", kata Sungmin. "SAMA SIAPA MIN? SAMA SIAPA? CEPET KASIH TAU KITA MIN! KUMIIINNN! KUTUNYA UMIIINNN!", seru Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Wookie bebarengan, hyper dan heboh. "HEH! DIEM NGAPA? BRISIK! Pacarku…..ehem…ituuuuhh…nganuuu…..euuuhh….Ch…Cho…Kyy…Kyuuh…hy…hhhyyun..Cho Kyuhyun.", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata. Mata Wookie, Eunhyuk dan Kibum mengkotak #plakk# maksudnya membulat. "Cho Kyuhyun? Wakil ketua OSIS yang ga becus itu? Yang saban dikasih tugas tentang kesiswaan, malah maen PSP itu? ITUUU?", jawab Eunhyuk histeris. "I..iiya…emang kenapa? Emang dia mampu, bisa dan niat kok jd wakil ketua OSIS, tapi…", timpal Sungmin ga terima. "TAPI APA MIN?", sekarang giliran Wookie yang histeris. "Tapi..emang dianya aja yang males, sebenernya dia udah minta lengser dr jabatannya, tapi ga dibolehin sama Leeteuk, ketua OSIS kita.", jawab Sungmin sambil cengengesan. GUBRAK! Wookie, Kibum dan Eunhyuk hampir pingsan ngedengernya. "GILA! MIN, KAMU TERLALU BAGUS UNTUK KYUHYUN ITU! SELAIN MALES, DOYAN PSP, DIA JUGA EVIL DAN MESUM! M-E-S-U-M! MESUUUUUMMM, MIIIINNN! KALO KAMU DI RAPE GIMANA? UMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!", seru mereka bertiga, dan menekankan pada kata 'MESUM'. "Ahh, udah deh, percaya sama aku, Kyu ga bakalan kaya gitu ma aku, dia emang mesum sih, pernah waktu itu aku diajak kerumahnya, terus diajak kekamarnya, terus dia buka bajunya, dan dia bilang…", kata Sungmin misterius. "BILANG APA MIN?", tanya mereka bertiga, tegang. "Dia bilang…. MIN, KEROKIN DONGGG!", jawab Sungmin sambil cengengesan. GUBRAK! Sekali lagi mereka bertiga hampir pingsan ngedengernya. "Awas kamu Min! berani-beraninya ngerjain kita-kita. Awas kamu Min! AWAS!", ancam Kibum. Sungmin hanya cengengesan.

"Huh, liat tuh gayanya, sok banget! Centil banget!", kata seorang cewek pada temennya. Temennya hanya mengangguk

TEEETTT! "Eh udah bel, ayo masuk kelas!", ajak Eunhyuk. Lalu mereka berama-ramai masuk kelas. "Annyeong haseyo! Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang zaman praaksara dan prasejarah! Blaa….blaa….blllaaa….jadi, bllaaa….blaaa…mulanya, buku Charles Darwin yang berjudul Origin Of Species itu blaa…..blaaaa….blllaaaa…..zaman Neozoikum dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu blaaa….blaaa….blaa….zaman pertama adalah zaman Arkeozoikum, blaaa…bllllaaaa…blllaaaaa….zaman kedua adalah Paleozoikum, blaaaablllaa….blablabla…..bllaaaaaa…", guru sejarah mereka, Key sonsaengnim menjelaskan dengan nada yang terlalu cepat. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, saat pelajaran Key sonsaengnim, semua murid pada tidur, ato nggosip, pokoknya nggak merhatikan Key sonsaengnim, kecuali yang bener-bener idiot. Empat sekawan sendiri malah maen hp di kolong meja. Eunhyuk asik smsan dengan Donghae, Kibum asik membaca komik, Wookie asik membaca resep-resep majalah, dan Sungmin sibuk smsan dengan….Leeteuk. kenapa bukan Kyuhyun?

"Yeah, yeah, doorrr, matilah kau, wah sialan, ayo tembak bodoh! Ayo-ayo…" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan pelan (?)"Jadi anak-anak, sifat-sifat bilangan bulat itu ada komutatif, distributive dan yang terakhir, tolong disebutkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun!", pinta guru matematika, Onew sonsaengnim. "Sifat yang satu lagi adalah, OH YEAH! AYO TEMBAK! BAGUS! AMBIL AK-41 ITU! OH JANGAN-JANGAN! BUANG! AMBIL MAVERICK ITU! YEAH! BAGUS! CEPAT AYO KITA KE KIRI! CEPAT! YAK ITU ADA MUSUH BODOH!", jawab Kyuhyun ga nyambung, karena sedang asik main PSP. Onew sonsaengnim sweatdropped melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "CHO KYUHYUN! KELUAR DARI KELAS! SEKARANGG!", perintah Onew sonsaengnim mutlak. Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas dengan tampang pabbo. "Kenapa aku disuruh keluar ya?", tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

_From : Leeteuk Ketua OSIS_

_Sungmin, Kyuhyun disuruh keluar! Kau bisa sms dia sekarang!_

Klik, Sungmin meng-klik Options, klik, lalu dia memilih Reply

_To : Leeteuk Ketua OSIS_

_Baiklah. Kamsahamnida, Teukie._

Klik, Sungmin meng-klik tombol Send.

"Rasakan itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Salah sendiri disms tidak menjawab.", desis Sungmin penuh kemenangan. "Kau bicara apa, Sungmin?", tanya Key sonsaengnim yang sedang bercuap-cuap (?) penuh gairah. "Oh, em…ti-tidak bicara apa-apa Key sonsaengnim, mi-mian.", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata. Key sonsaengnim tidak percaya begitu saja. "Baiklah, zaman pertama itu zaman apa?", tanya Key sonsaengnim. "Kuku dikungkum.", bisik Kangin teman Sungmin, menyebarkan aura kesesatan (?) "Ehm, kuku dikungkum, Key sonsaengnim.", jawab Sungmin dengan pedenya. Seisi kelas ngakak mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "SALAH! YANG BENAR ADALAH ARKEOZOIKUM!", kata Key sonsaengnim yang mulai marah. "Lho, aku benar dong, kan paling tidak ada kata'KUM' nya, Key sonsaengnim!", protes Sungmin. "YA! LEE SUNGMIN! KAU INI SUDAH SALAH, MASIH JUGA PROTES! SEKARANG DIAM, ATAU KUSURUH KAU KELUAR!", ancam Key sonsaengnim. Sungmin mengkeret, "KEY SONSAENGNIM JAHAT! KUDOAKAN KEY SONSAENGNIM PUTUS DENGAN ONEW SONSAENGNIM!", kata Sungmin mewek. Key sonsaengnim tertegun sejenak, lalu mulai mengajar kembali.

TEEEETT! Bel pulang berbunyi. "UYEEEE!", koar anak-anak kelas 7A serempak. Key sonsaengnim bergegas-gegas pergi, mungkin hendak menemui Onew sonsaengnim, karena takut doa Sungmin terkabul. Murid-muridnya hanya ngakak melihat kelakuan guru sejarah mereka itu. Seperti biasa, Wookie paling cepat beres-beres alat tulisnya, sedangkan Eunhyuk paling lambat, "Kunyuk! Cepat sedikit! Atau kujatuhkan Blackberry mu itu!", ancam Kibum. Eunhyuk cemberut, "Kan aku lagi smsan sama Hae, Bum!", kata Eunhyuk ga mau kalah. "Cih, aku aja gak segitunya sama Siwonnie.", ujar Kibum bangga. "Iya, iya, pacarmu itu kan kuda! Mana bisa sms?", timpal Eunhyuk menghina. Melihat Kibum yang mulai cemberut dan marah, Wookie menengahi, "Udah, udah, Nyuk cepet dikit, jangan ngehina Siwon. Bum, kamu ga usah komentar lagi, arraseo?", tanya Wookie tegas. "Arra..arra…", jawab Kibum dan Eunhyuk serempak. "Udah, ayo!", ajak Eunhyuk yang udah selesai beres-beres.

"HEY YOU! LEE SUNGMIN!", teriak seseorang menyerukan nama Sungmin

Sungmin menoleh, lalu matanya membelalak melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya. "Di-dia? Mau apa dia? Ku-kurang ajar! Apa be-belum puas wak-waktu it-itu?", desis Sungmin terbata-bata. Wookie, Eunhyuk dan Kibum hanya terpaku melihat sosok itu. _Sosok yang ditakuti para yeoja se-SMP angkatan tahun lalu. Selama dua tahun berturut-turut. DUA TAHUN._

-TBC-

Gimana readers? Bagus nggak?

Humornya garing nggak? Tunggu ya, ada next chap kok…..

Beneran ini terjadi, readers. Sumpah author ga bo'ong…..


	2. Chapter 2

**DILABRAK**

**CHAPTER 2**

**RATED : T**

**GENRE : HUMOR, DRAMA**

**NEXT CHAP BENERAN FF YA, KALO INI MASIH ADA YANG ASLI**

**HAPPY READING…. ^^**

"Ada yang bisa saya ba-bantu, Heechul no-noona?", tanya Sungmin gugup. Yap benar, yeoja itu adalah Heechul dan temannya, Jessica

"Halah, ga usah sok manis gitu deh, Min!", jawab Heechul sadis

"Ma-maksud Hee-Heechul no-noona ap-apa ya?", tanya Sungmin

"Ngerti nggak, gara-gara kamu kegatelan, Hangeng jadi mutusin aku! Dasar cewek gatel! Pake sms-sms Hangeng segala lagi", cecar Heechul sadis. Jessica mengangguk-angguk setuju

JLEGEEERRR! Wookie, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kibum kaget mendengarnya

"Mwo? Hangeng oppa? Ta-tapi, dia yang ngedeketin aku kok, dia juga yang sms aku duluan. La-lagian aku udah punya pacar, ja-jadi ngapain ngedeketin dia?", bela Sungmin tak mau kalah

"Iya, noona, lagian dia udah punya pacar yang perfect kok!", tambah Wookie

Heechul melirik Wookie dengan sadis, "Ngapain lo ikut campur, hah?",

Wookie gak takut dengan lirikan itu, "Gak boleh ya? Aku kan ketua kelasnya Sungmin", ujar Wookie sedikit membanggakan diri

"Trus napa kalo lo ketua kelasnya si gatel ini, hah?"

"Aku berhak dong, mencampuri urusannya, Sungmin kan juga sahabatku"

"Udah Wookie, ga papa. Heh kau Heechul noona, sumpah ya, aku itu gak ngedeketin si Hangeng oppa. Cih, lebih ganteng pacarku kaliii…", kata Sungmin

"Berani kau mengatai Hangeng?", ujar Heechul marah

"Berani, siapa takut? Ayo sini kalo mau berkelahi", ajak Sungmin

"Cih, sorry aja ya, gue ga mau mempertaruhkan harga diri gue untuk mukul anak centil kayak lo."

"Bilang aja takut.", kata Eunhyuk

"Apa lo ikut-ikut?", sekarang Jessica yang angkat bicara

"Ga boleh ya? Lagian noona ngapain ikut-ikut, hah? Jelas-jelas dari tampang aja udah ga modal.", cerca Eunhyuk

"Sialan kau!", caci Jessica. Eunhyuk men-deathglare Jessica.

"Pokoknya, sekali lagi lo ngedeketin Hangeng, gue bunuh lo! Ngerti? Kalo gak, gue bunuh aja pacar lo, si Kyuhyun itu kan? Cih.", ancam Heechul

"Darimana kau tahu, hah? Berani kau menyentuh Kyu, menyesal kau seumur hidup"

"Ga penting gue tau darimana. Bodo amat, yang penting lo menderita. Gue sekarang bisa menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Kyu. Dasar yeoja centil!"

Sungmin sudah mulai terisak, takut karena Kyu dibunuh.

"Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, berani kau dekati Hangeng, kubunuh Kyuhyun! Ingat itu! Ayo Jessica, kita pergi. Aku sudah muak melihat mukanya. Hooeeekkk"

Heechul dan Jessica berlalu meninggalkan keempat sekawan itu

"Tenang Min….", kata Wookie menenangkan

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hah? Jika si Hangeng itu sms aku lagi bagaimana? Nyawa Kyu yang jadi taruhannya, Wookie!", teriak Sungmin

"Aku paham perasaanmu, Min"

"Bagaimana kau bisa paham, Wookie? Kau enak, belum punya pacar. Sedangkan aku? Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyu, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup"

"Iya juga sih, aku belom punya pacar. Ya sudah, kau ganti nomor saja, supaya Hangeng tidak bisa sms kau lagi.", saran Wookie

"Hiks…kau benar Wookie, ayo Nyuk, Bum, Wookie, temani aku beli nomor baru ya?", pinta Sungmin dengan rabbit eyes-nya

"Ne…kami akan temani.", jawab mereka bertiga serempak

"Huh, coba aja Siwonnie ada disini, pasti dia udah menghajar tuh si Heechul", kata Kibum

"Permisi noona, saya ingin membeli nomor hp.", pinta Sungmin setelah tiba di counter hp terdekat.

Noona penjual itu segera memberikan apa yang Sungmin minta, dan Sungmin membayarnya.

"Gommawo noona.."

"Cheonmaneyo"

Setelah itu, Sungmin memasukkan nomor barunya, dan membuang kartu nomornya yang lama.

"Yap, begini kan bagus.", kata Sungmin gembira.

"Betulkan saranku? Aku memang bijaksana, huahahaha"

Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Sungmin menjitak kepala Wookie

"Gitu aja bangga.", cibir mereka bertiga.

Wookie mewek

"Kerumah Sungmin aja yuuukk?", ajak Wookie

"Ne, boleh juga, boleh ya Min?", pinta Eunhyuk dengan monkey eyes-nya

"Ne, ne, boleh…", jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

"Horeee….!", sorak Eunhyuk dan Kibum seperti anak kecil

"Makan dulu yuk, temen-temen.", ajak Sungmin setelah mereka sampai dirumahnya.

Temen-temennya menggeleng

"Ga usah Min, kita ga napsu makan.", jawab mereka bertiga serempak

"Ayo dong…", bujuk Sungmin

"Ga mau"

"Ayo"

"Ga mau, Miiiinnnnnnnn…"

"Harus mau"

"Pokoknya ga mau"

Sungmin menghela napas, susah sekali berdebat dengan ketiga temannya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung kekamarku saja.", Sungmin menyerah

Ketiga temannya langsung ngacir ke kamar Sungmin

"Eh Min, si Hangeng itu kok bisa tau nomor hapemu sih?", tanya Kibum penasaran

"Aku juga ga tau, Bummie"

DRRT, DRRT! DRRT DRRT!

"Eh, hapeku bergetar, ada sms nih kayaknya.", kemudian Sungmin melihat hapenya, dan wajahnya berubah pucat

"Ada apa Min? kok pucet gitu?", tanya Wookie

Sungmin memperlihatkan hapenya, dan ketiga temannya langsung mengerubungi (?) hape Sungmin. Mata mereka bergerak membaca teks yang ada di hape Sungmin,

_From : 0xxxxxxxxxxx7_

_Sungmin, Sungmin, kau tidak akan bisa lolos dariku begitu saja. Santai saja Min, aku akan menjagamu dari nenek sihir itu. Syaratnya, putuskan dulu pacarmu itu. Hahahaha. Hangeng_

Mata ketiga temannya mengoval #plakk# maksudnya membulat tak percaya.

"Kok dia bisa tau nomor barumu sih Min? padahal kamu belom kasih tau siapa-siapa, Kyu aja belum.", tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"Ga tau juga, Nyuk. Hiihh, merinding deh. Kok bisa dia tahu ya?", Sungmin malah balik tanya.

"Hapus aja sms itu, Min, kalo ada sms dari nomor yang sama, ga usah dibuka.", saran Kibum

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Kenapa ya Hangeng bisa tau nomor baru Sungmin? Entahlah, author saja tak tau *abaikan*

"Eh, eh, tadi si Hangeng nyariin kamu Min.", lapor Eunhyuk saat mereka disekolah keesokan harinya.

"Hah? Masa sih?", tanya Sungmin ga percaya

"Bener, dan kayaknya dia mau ke kelas kita deh, hii syerem"

"Jangan bercanda, Nyuk"

"Aku ga bercanda"

"Bohong"

"Beneran"

"Kunyuk bohong, ih"

"Yaampooon, beneran Min"

"Boho.." ucapan Sungmin terputus begitu mendengar suara seseorang

"Sungmin!", panggil seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan (?) adalah Hangeng

"Nga-ngapain kamu ke-kelasku?", tanya Sungmin gugup

"Nyamperin kamu"

"Buat apa?"

"Kamu harus jadi pacarku.", kata Hangeng dengan santainya

"Ga mau"

"Harus mau"

"Pokoknya ga mau"

"Harus mau!", bentak Hangeng sambil meremas pundak Sungmin

"Cukup! Hangeng oppa, keluar dari kelasku SEKARANG!", teriak Wookie

"Ngapain kamu ikutan?"

"Aku ketua kelas, jadi aku berhak mengusirmu dari kelasku, karena telah menganggu ketenangan kelasku. Jadi, pergi SEKARANG JUGA!", bentak Wookie yang mulai emosi.

"Sabar dikit, Wookie", kata Kibum khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tahu, kalo Wookie marah itu sangat amat menyeramkan.

"PERGI SEBELUM AKU MARAH, HANGENG!", bentak Wookie tanpa embel-embel 'oppa' karena emosinya sudah hampir memuncak'

Hangeng yang sepertinya takut dengan bentakan Wookie, ngacir pergi, sebelum pergi, dia sempat mengumpat, "Kecil-kecil, imut-imut, eh ternyata kurang ajar"

Wookie yang sempat mendengar itu, hendak mengejar Hangeng, namun berhasil ditahan oleh ketiga sahabatnya

Sorenya, Donghae pergi kerumah Sungmin

TING TONG!

"Iya, sebentar", terdengar suara imut Sungmin

KREEKK!

"Eh, ada apa Hae?"

"Min, temenin aku yuk, ke toko aksesoris cewek"

"Eh, mau ngapain?"

"Beliin hadiah untuk Hyukkie"

"Buat apa? Hyukkie kan ga ulang tahun?"

"Aish, biarin dong, temenin ya Min?", pinta Donghae sambil mengeluarkan fishy eyes-nya

"Aish, ogah, nanti Hyukkie cemburu"

"Ga bakalan, udah ayo", sekarang Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin

Sungmin pasrah aja

Kemudian Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan berdua, sambil bercerita, bercanda-tawa, kadang juga membicarakan Hyukkie atau Kyuhyun

Tanpa mereka sadari, Eunhyuk yang ga sengaja ngeliat Donghae di depan rumah Sungmin, mengikuti mereka

Setelah sampai di toko aksesoris, Donghae mencoba beberapa cincin ke jari Sungmin, karena jari Sungmin ukurannya hampir sama dengan Eunhyuk

"Hae, kau jahat. Minnie, kau juga jahat!", dengan berlinang air mata, Eunhyuk pergi dari depan toko aksesoris itu

-TBC-

Kira-kira apa ya yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Penasaran?

Comment yah, ga comment ga dilanjutin

Balasan Review

Nina a nizz kyuyeeunminelf : iya deh kalo bisa ya eonnie, ini dah panjang belom? Gommawo untuk review dan sarannya…. ^^

Max Hyera : em, author jd Wookie, sahabat author yang dilabrak jd Sungmin, Rista jd Eunhyuk dan Dina jadi Kibum. Em, yang elf sih Cuma author, tapi ketiga sahabat author tadi juga suka kok sama SuJu. Kalo yang jadi semenya, ya pacar mereka masing-masing. Kalo author mah emang asli masih jomblo. Iya deh kalo bisa author banyakin HaeHyuk nya. Thanks untuk sarannya yah. Gommawo…. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DILABRAK**

**CHAPTER 3**

**NAH MULAI CHAP INI, BENERAN FF YA….BKN KEJADIAN NYATA LAGI….**

**HAPPY READING…. ^_^**

Disekolah, Eunhyuk mulai menjauhi dan mendiamkan Donghae. Donghae tentu saja heran melihat perlakuan yeojachingu nya tersebut. Maka, saat istirahat, Donghae pergi ke kelas Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae (sok) imut

"…."

"Hyuk…kok aku dicuekin sih?"

"…"

"Hyukkie….kamu marah ya sm aku? Mian kalo aku ada salah…"

"…."

"Chagi, kamu kenapa sih?"

Kali ini ada sedikit respon dari Eunhyuk, yaitu pipinya merona karena dipanggil 'chagi' oleh namjachingu nya tersebut

"Hyukkie…..mianhe…jeongmal mianhe….kenapa sih kamu nyuekin aku gini?"

"….."

"Hyuuuukkkiieeee….!"

"…."

"Hiks…hiks…Hyukkie jahat…hiks, Hyukkie udah ga cinta sama Hae…huwee.."

Meskipun Donghae seorang namja, tapi dia juga punya hati (iyalah) dan dia nangis karena dicuekin sama yeojachingu nya sendiri.

"Mianhe Hae, bukannya kamu ya, yang udah ga cinta sama aku?"

JLEGERRR! Hae shock ngedenger perkataan Hyukkie

"Ma-maksudmu apa, Hyuk?"

"Ga usah munafik"

"Apa sih? Beneran aku ga tau apa yang kamu maksud, Hyukkie"

"Kemarin aku lihat kamu jalan berdua sama Sungmin, mesra banget yah? Sampe ngebeliin cincin segala"

"HAH? Aku gak ngebeliin cincin buat Umin"

"Bohong"

"Beneran Hyuk, aku kemarin cuma minta Umin untuk nemenin aku"

"Nemenin buat apa?"

"Buat…..beli cincin untuk kamu" Hae malu-malu saat menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie.

"Bohong, mana buktinya?"

"Nih", Donghae menyodorkan kotak yang berisi cincin pada Hyukkie

Hyukkie sempat berbinar-binar sejenak, namun…

"Bohong, pasti itu buat Umin kan?"

"Sumpah Hyuk, bukaaannn….."

"Kalo bukan, kenapa ngajak Umin? Pake masang-masangin cincin segala"

"Ya ampun Hyuk….kan aku minta Umin nemenin aku…"

"Kenapa bukan Wookie ato Kibum?"

"Wookie kan jarinya kecil…gak sesuai, sedangkan jari Umin kan hampir sama ukurannya kayak jarimu, Hyuk"

"Kalo Kibum?"

"Ya ampooonn Hyuk….kalo Siwon tau gimana? Aku bisa kebunuh. Kan kamu tau sendiri, Siwon itu sangat memprotect Kibum."

Hyukkie memikirkan kata-kata Donghae, "Bener juga", pikir Hyuk dalam hati

"Jadi, ini beneran buat aku? Lagian aku gak ultah tuh, anniversary aja belom, kok dibeliin cincin?"

Donghae menghela napas, emang susah menghadapi Eunhyuk yang keras kepala

"Supaya gak ada yeoja-yeoja lain yang ngeganggu aku, kan aku juga beli"

"Apa hubungannya yeoja lain sama cincin?" kali ini loading Eunhyuk LOLA

"Ya ada, supaya yeoja lain tau kalo aku itu udah punya cewek"

"Oooohh gitu toh…"

"Ga marah lagi ya, chagi?"

Pipi Eunhyuk merona kembali

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu

"Gitu dong, chagi.."

Kemudian Donghae menyematkan cincin di jari manis Eunhyuk

TEEEEEETTTT! Bel berbunyi, menganggu kemesraan mereka

Donghae cemberut sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku balik dulu ya, chagi, bye!", setelah berkata seperti itu, Donghae mencium pipi Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk saat itu sudah memeraaahh….kayak tomat, untung Hae ga liat, kalo liat dia pasti seneng

"Cieee….tadi pipimu dicium Hae ya, Nyuk? Tadi aku sama anak-anak lain sempet ngintip looohhh….", koar Wookie saat mereka berempat pulang bareng

"Hehe….ne, emang kenapa? Cemburu, Wookie?", Eunhyuk menjawab sambil tersenyum malu malu kucing (?)

Wookie hanya tertawa

"Ke rumah Wookie yuukk…? Mau gak?", ajak Wookie

Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk penuh semangat

"Asyik, pasti nanti dapet banyak makanan enak", ujar Eunhyuk

"Giliran makan aja langsung semangat.", cibir Wookie

"Makan dulu yuk, temen-temen.", ajak Wookie setelah mereka sampe dirumahnya

Tidak seperti di rumah Sungmin, kali ini mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju, karena masakan Wookie itu enaaaakkkkkk…buuaaannggeeeeeeettttt….

Dan kali ini, Wookie membuat kimchi. Setelah kimchi sudah jadi, teman-temannya bertepuk tangan dengan hati yang riang (?)

Kemudian mereka makan dengan lahap. Setelah selesai, mereka ngacir ke kamar Wookie.

Wookie terkesiap sejenak melihat teman-temannya ngacir ke kamarnya

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEE!", teriak Wookie histeris

Kenapa yah Wookie berteriak?

Wookie ternyata takut, diary-nya dibaca sahabat-sahabatnya, karena sahabat-sahabatnya itu jiwa paparazzi-nya gede banget

Dan ternyata benar, di kamar Wookie, ketiga makhluk (?) tersebut sedang asik membaca diary Wookie, sambil ketawa nista tentunya.

"Oh, ternyata Wookie suka sama YESUNG tohh? Bwahahahaaaa, Yesung anak kelas 7B itu? Gilaaa,,, itu anak kan jiwa pabbo-nya gede banget. Huahahaha.", kata Kibum sambil ketawa nista. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengeluarkan evil smile yang dipinjamnya dari Kyu (?)

"GOSIP BARUUUUU!", kata Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bebarengan

"Heeeyyyyyy,,, kalian membaca buku diary-ku yaaaa? Tidak sopaaaannnn!", seru Wookie histeris setelah berhasil masuk kekamarnya. Wookie kemudian merebut diary-nya dari tangan nista Kibum

"Uwooooohh, ternyata Wookie naksir Yesungie yaaaa?", goda Sungmin

Wookie wajahnya merah merona saat Sungmin menyebutkan nama 'Yesung'

"Ah..aa…a…anu…itu.." Wookie berusaha mengelak

"Halaaaahhh, gak usah munafik deh!", sambet Eunhyuk

Wookie menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk

"Oh jadi kamu suka Yesungie? Aku comblangin yaah?", tawar Kibum sok jadi mak comblang

"Aaa…anu…huaaaaa, iya-iya aku ngaku, aku suka sama Yesungie. Puas?", tanya Wookie sambil berkacak pinggang

"Uwoooooohhhh…", temen-temennya tampak bahagia banget

"Bagus Wookie, bagus, aku akan tanya Yesung, apakah dia menyukaimu! Kebetulan aku punya nomornya", kata Kibum riang

"Aaa..", sebelum Wookie menjawab, Kibum sudah menelepon Yesung

"Yoboseyo, Yesungie? Ini aku Kibum 7A, aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau menyukai Wookie?", tanya Kibum to the point

"Oh, ya, begitu rupanya, baik, kamsahamnida.", oceh Kibum setelah beberapa lama berbicara dengan Yesungie

"Apa katanya?", tanya Sungmin penasaran

Kibum tersenyum lebaaarrrrr…, "Dia bilang ya"

"HOREEE! Uwooooohhh, selamat Wookie, kyaaaaaaaa…", jerit Eunhyuk hyper

"Dia juga minta nomormu, tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan meneleponmu.", tambah Kibum

DRRT DRRT! DRRT DRRT!

Ternyata benar kata Kibum, Yesung menelepon Wookie!

"Yo-yoboseyo.."

"Yoboseyo, ini Wookie kan?", jawab suara diseberang sana

"Ne, ini siapa ya?", tanya Wookie pura-pura ga tau

"Um, ini Kim Yesung anak kelas 7B"

"Oh, Yesungie, ada apa meneleponku?"

"Um gini, um Wookie…um….kamu mau gak….emm…jadi yeojachingu ku?"

Jantung Wookie berdegup kencang mendengar 'tembakan' Yesung

Wookie yang sempat me-loudspeaker hpnya, langsung diprovokasi oleh temen-temennya

"Terima Wookie!", ujar Kibum

"Terima Wookie! Lumayan loh, dpt namjachingu kayak Yesung, daripada sama Changmin? Mau?", goda Eunhyuk

"Aniyo lah ya, ogah banget sama Changmin.", cibir Wookie

"Cepet jawab, Wook! Dia nunggu tuh!", ujar Sungmin

"Emm…ne….ne, aku mau jadi yeojachingu mu..", jawab Wookie akhirnya

"HOREEE! Kamsahamnida, Wookie, saranghae.", ujar Yesung senang di seberang sana

"Na-naddo saranghae..sudah dulu ya, bye.", Wookie mengakhiri pembicaraan karena wajahnya udah meraaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh buaanngggeeeettt

"Ciieeeee Wookie! Uda punya pacar niiiiihhh? Asikkkk, sekarang kita semua udah punya pacar! Cihuiiiiiii!", teriak mereka bertiga hyper

Wookie hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Pagi, Wookie. Ini ada bunga untuk kamu. Disimpan ya.", kata Yesung sambil menyodorkan seikat bunga pada Wookie keesokan harinya di sekolah (ribet banget bahasanya)

"N-ne…go-gommawo..", jawab Wookie gugup sambil mengambil bunga dari Yesung.

Sebelum Yesung pergi, Yesung mencium pipi Wookie sekilas, lalu membelai rambut Wookie.

Wookie hanya bisa tertunduk malu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yesung

Yesung tertawa kecil, lalu kembali ke kelasnya

"Ehm….baru sehari aja udah di kiss. Aku aja sama Hae agak lama. Uh sebel.", sindir Eunhyuk pada Wookie

"Ah, apaan sih Nyuk? Cerewet pisan!", jawab Wookie malu

"Tapi diliat-liat, si pabbo itu lumayan juga yah.", kata Eunhyuk

"YA! Lee Eunhyuk! Jangan menghina Yesungie pabbo!", kata Wookie sewot, ga terima namjachingu nya dikatain pabbo

"Ih…iya-iya, cemburu pisan.", cibir Eunhyuk

"Eh, eh, tau gak, semalam aku dapat first kiss ku disini loh dari Siwonnie.", kata Kibum yang datang entah dari mana, sambil menunjuk bibirnya

"MWOOO? Masa sih? Ga percaya, ga percaya.", ujar Sungmin yang (lagi-lagi) muncul entah dari mana

"Masa sih, Bum? Bohong ya?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Iya, Bummie bohong niiihhh..", timpal Wookie

"Tuh kan, kalian pasti ga percaya, bener kok semalam aku ciuman sama Siwon. Senengnyaa….kalian belom pernah kan? Kasiaann…", ejek Kibum

"Ah, gampang kok, tinggal minta Hae, pasti dikasih.", elak Eunhyuk

"Iya, aku tinggal minta juga sama Yesungie.", tambah Wookie

Kemudian Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Wookie memandang Sungmin prihatin

"Waeyo? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?", tanya Sungmin

"Kita cuma kasian sama kamu, Min.", jawab Kibum

"Loh, emang kenapa?"

"Kita semua bisa minta ciuman sama namjachingu kita masing-masing, tapi kalo kamu…aku ga yakin..", kata Kibum prihatin

"Eh, kok bisa? Kyu juga pasti mau kok"

"Itu masalahnya, dia pasti seneng banget, dan bisa aja dia melakukan lebih jauh dari itu, Min. Poor Sungmin..", kata Eunhyuk

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Sungmin tidak ciuman sama Kyu, kita takut Sungmin diapa-apain sama Kyu, Tuhan. Lindungilah Sungmin dari ancaman iblis yang akan menghampirinya. Amin.", doa Wookie

"Amin.", Kibum dan Eunhyuk ikut mengamini

Sungmin hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat kelakuan teman-temannya

"Won, bantuin aku dong, aku pingin lebih berotot nih, jadi kalo diapa-apain sama Kyu, aku bisa ngelawan.", pinta Sungmin pada Siwon

"Hah? Maksudnya, kamu mau aku ajari karate? Ato taekwondo?"

"Gak, aku pinginnya nge-gym."

"MWOO? Cewek kok nge-gym"

"Emang ga boleh? Emang kamu mau aku diapa-apain sama Kyu? Tega kamu, Won!"

"Ne, ne, bentar lagi aku mau ke gym, mau ikut?"

"Jinjja? Benarkah? Kau mau mengajak aku nge-gym?"

"Ne, mau gak?"

"Ne,,, tentu saja."

"Ayo kita kerumahmu dulu."

"Santai aja, aku udah siap-siap kok dari tadi, jadi gak usah kerumah lagi."

"Oohh, begitu, ne, baiklah, ayo."

"Ayoo.."

Kemudian Sungmin dan Siwon naik ke mobil Siwon untuk nge-gym bareng, karena Sungmin takut diapa-apain sama Kyuhyun

Setelah sampe di gym, Siwon memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Hyo Sun, pelatih gym Siwon

"Hyo Sun-ssi, perkenalkan, ini temanku." kata Siwon

"Lee Sungmin imnida, mohon bantuannya."

"Ne, Hyo Sun imnida, baiklah apa yang bisa kubantu, noona?"

"Aku ingin lebih berotot, takut pacarku ngapa-ngapain aku"

"Oh begitu, baiklah, mari"

Sedangkan saat itu, Kibum sedang berjalan-jalan adiknya, Sae Hee, dan kebetulan, Kibum lewat tempat Siwon nge-gym

Kibum terkesiap melihat Siwon bersama Sungmin di gym itu

Kibum tak percaya Sungmin seperti itu

"Eonnie, gwaenchanayo?", tanya Sae Hee

"N-ne, gwaenchanna, ayo kita pulang, aku lapar.", ajak Kibum sambil menarik tangan adiknya

"Eonnie, kau kenapa?"

-TBC-

Yaa, gimana readers?

Bagus gak?

Penasaran kah?

Kalo begitu comment yaahh, ga comment ga dilanjutin …

Balasan Review

**Max Hyera** : iyaah ga papa kok. Aku manggil eonnie ato oppa ya? Max Hyera cewe ato cowo sih? Iya deh, author usahain ttp ada HaeHyuk nyempil, gommawo uda review….^^

**Hyukkie : **oke deh, author usahain. Eonnie ato oppa ya? Hyukkie-ssi cowo ato cewe? Gommawo uda review…^^

** : **salam kenal juga, Lee Hyori imnida..^^ iya ini shbt author dilabrak, sebenernya pengin author cekik sih, dari pada digeplak, kurang mantep….wkwkwk….gommawo uda review….^^

**Akari Sato : **gitu ya, eon? Eh eon kan? Ato oppa? Yah pokoknya uda terlanjur, author bakalan memperbaiki deh…gommawo uda review…^^

**Yukihyemi'evilpinkybunny : **iya deh author akan lanjutkan! Sama dong berarti….gommawo uda review…^^

**Sung Hye Ah : **oke deh eonnie…ttp baca yaa?...okee? gommawo uda review….^^


End file.
